


The Harem Lord (18+)

by Shadowangel615



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Group Sex, Harem, Incest, NSFW Art, Nudity, Reader-Insert, Sex, male reader - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowangel615/pseuds/Shadowangel615
Summary: WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS STRONG SEXUAL THEMES AND IMAGES OF NUDITY! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!Please note this story is still in it’s drafting phase, all that is posted currently are bios for characters from the main cast! Also note that because they are in the drafting phase, certain aspects may change until the first chapter is released!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The Harem Lord (18+)

  
Name: Rhiley (L/N)

Bio: Rhiley, your mother, is a Cosplay enthusiast, and the first girl to join your Harem. You two almost never argue with one another, but when you do, your arguments are fierce and fiery, but they don’t last long anyway. When she isn’t working her job at a Cosplay Cafe, she’s usually at home relaxing or cleaning up the house after one of your “family bonding sessions”. She joined your harem when you were at a very young age. When you were 14, your mother once asked you to give her a hand with something in your room. When you got there, she was wearing a Samus cosplay with her breasts hanging out and her pussy exposed. She told you to fuck her, to which you were hesitant at first, but soon came around. You came inside her ten times before she said to you, “(Y/N), it’s time for you to finally start your harem, and I’m glad to be the first.” She also loves to cosplay as Samus Aran and will usually ask you to call her Samus before sex.

Name: Holly (L/N)

Bio: Your Aunt Holly joined your harem when you helped her through a divorce, and after catching you and your sisters in the middle of sex. She works as a freelance photographer, and but recently she’s had to deal with a rather difficult client. Nonetheless, she loves her job, and she loves you even more. She also enjoys a rough slap on the ass before, during, or after sex.

Name: Helen (L/N)

Bio: Let’s be honest here, Helen doesn’t have that much of an interesting story. She’s dumb as a rock, jobless, and uses whatever money your mom can give her to buy whatever alcohol she can get her hands on. How she joined your harem isn’t that interesting either. She literally just came home drunk as ever, went up to you, ripped your pants off then went wild while your mom and Holly watched. After the alcohol in her system passed, you told her what happened and she Said, AND I QUOTE, “huh, we did that? Let’s be fuck buddies then.” See? Not that interesting. Anyway, she enjoys a bottle of booze during, before or after sex, preferably with your dick inside her.

Name: Mai and Mei (L/N)

Bio: Ah, Mai and Mei, your two twin sisters. Mai and Mei are nearly inseparable and can almost never leave each other alone under any circumstance, which their sixth grade teachers found out the hard way. What’s strange about them though, is that they’re both polar opposites to one another. Mai is shy and constantly worries but loyal to Mei, who is flamboyant and not afraid to speak her mind, which has lead to some nasty incidents. Nonetheless, Mai let’s her sister lead them, assured that she will protect her from everything. The two also enjoy making movies together, and it’s because of that they joined your harem. You see, when they asked to shoot a movie with you, you agreed, but Mei had forgotten the camera inside. You had managed to get her to leave Mai in your care and took this chance to seduce the big breasted twin. When Mei came back, she witness Mai and you in the middle of sex, and with your silvery tongue, you got her to join in. Mai enjoys soft and wholesome sex while Mei loves it rough, but both enjoy A good threesome and posting videos of you three on porn sites.

Name: Lucinda (L/N)

Bio: Your cousin, Lucinda, has a lot going for her. As the #1 Hottest Teen Supermodel in America and the most popular Girl in your school, you’d think that someone with think that she wouldn’t want to soil her reputation by banging her cousin instead of going to her photoshoots. Well, as it turns out, Lucinda has a thing for incest. The way she joined your harem was a little interesting, you were in bed alone one night when she came into your room wearing just a bath towel. She slipped it off and you both fucked all night into the morning. Lucinda loves a bit of roleplay, But she loves taking naughty photos with you buried to the hilt inside her clit.

Name: Emma (L/N)

Bio: Emma (personal favorite!) is a mysterious girl, and don’t be deceived by her reference! She’s as dull as that pencil you used for three weeks without sharpening it (she only looks like that because we asked her to to smile when she sent the photo)! Emma dresses in total black and lacks emotion, and honestly, when you two go at it, it’s like she doesn’t enjoy it. Another thing to note is that she’s your adoptive sister. She doesn’t talk much and she constantly hangs out alone. Luckily she’s stated that she does in fact love you! Now, how she joined your harem is a bit of a long story, but the short version is that you and her got together after growing pretty close together (well, closer than most anyway) and she joined your harem. You’re not quite sure what she likes, but but you know she gets wet when you bang her on her side!

Name: Lucinia Creek

Bio: Lucinia is a normally strict woman- and your math teacher. Around other students, she treats you with the same amount of strictness as her other students, but behind closed doors she’s your sexy tutor doing everything she can to educate you in more ways than one. Most of the time she’ll hold you for detention during lunch, but only you. Your first time was after school, you had to retake a test but thanks to an anonymous tip from a classmate you found she loves boldness. So during that retake, what you did was pull out your cock and started beating it. When Lucinia realized you weren’t working, she stormed over to your desk and just before she could scold you for not working, she saw your length and was impressed beyond belief that you’d be so bold. She offered to help you and you gladly enjoyed the warmth of her surprisingly virgin pussy, and on top of that she aced the test for you.

  
Well, that’s all for now, once the first chapter’s out, more characters may be added!


End file.
